


The better choice

by Preintice



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy Talk, Soft sex, children making sex, pre-S talk, secrets are spilled still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preintice/pseuds/Preintice
Summary: Byleth didn't know of Claude's departure whereabouts. She was sure, however, that his grand dream shall not be put aside by the foolish aching feeling of her womb.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	The better choice

Byleth wasn't sure how she felt. Despite their victory on the empire and Nemesis, she felt her mood shifting. She was both agitated and passive, giving her all for the speeches she needed to prepare for the rebirth of the Fodlani religious State, yet ignoring her friends and war comrades when came time to relax.  
She often hid in her room, not quite locking herself in but surely not answering, no matter which visits she had.  
Claude wasn't an exception, dropping by from time to time when his schedule allowed it. He respected his friend's vow of silence, but something set wrong with him. Byleth didn't seem to have any kind of war sickness, stating herself that war wasn't different from her mercenary life. She lost countless friends to treason and fights, she had by then learned to deal with it. No, what he supposed was plaguing her was something else. Something she couldn't share, because she didn't know which ear lends her prayers.  
So, on this faithful week away from his departure, he sat on Byleth's desk chair and waited. She wasn't sleeping, rather shelling herself like a turtle under her drapes with her back round and pillow tuck under her. It was really cute, but not helping. Not her back, not assessing her problems either.  
Claude took it upon himself to hold her by the shoulders and make her roll, back towards him for decency, so she could at least think in a proper position. He didn't let go of her shoulder, squeezing lightly while sitting back on the chair.  
After a while, Byleth decided to move. Claude wasn't sure if it was because she was ready to share or if she was ready to kick him out but she had this determination in her eyes, the same one she had whenever a battle was near.  
She sat on her bed, eyeing Claude for a solid minute before readjusting herself. She got rid of the drapes covering her, revealing a long flannel shirt covering her upper body as well as some of her thighs. Claude made an extra effort to stare in her eyes and dared to ask.

"Do you wish to share your thoughts, my friend?"

His voice was soft, talking to her as if she just woke up. She nodded, finally discarding her pillow to grab Claude's hand instead. She straightened his fingers with hers to put his palm flat against her stomach. She didn't look at him, didn't look ashamed either. She began softly.

"I've been thinking of bearing children lately."

Though surprised by the revelation, he said nothing, nodding but unmoving.

"I'm not sure where this urge came from." she started again, seemingly testing words in her head before sharing them. "It just feels like the right to do. To bear life."

Byleth wondered, was it because peace happened and Sothis' motherhood affected her? Or was it because she saw herself reap life from people so many times that she was appealed to create it? She didn't share these thoughts. Instead, she shared a deeper concern of hers.

"What I can't put myself at ease with, is the person I want help from to take care of them."

At that, Claude raised an eyebrow, the pads of his fingers sensibly caressing the fabric of her shirt.

"Do you mean, as a caretaker?"

The words were out before he could even think. He always pictured Byleth as a lone wolf and the way she spoke let him think she wished to raise her kids alone. The thought made him uncomfortable.  
She shook her head, herself confused by such a statement.

"Not quite. I was thinking of the person I wished to ask help from. To conceive."

Claude's heart soared. She was searching for a permanent relationship. She wished not to be a lone parent after all.

"What could possibly be wrong with the father you chose for your children?"

Byleth didn't answer right away. She seemed adamant to stare at Claude's stomach for a while before reaching for his other hand. She joined them in a tangle of fingers, pressed against her stomach. She was frowning.

"He shall be no father if he does not wish to."

Claude bit his lip. Someone who would not accept Byleth's hand was rather foolish in his modest opinion, but he didn't feel confident enough to ask just yet.

"This is quite the bold statement, my friend, for someone who didn't try and ask."

Claude knew his words rude, but he also knew how Byleth was comforted by straightforwardness. Avoiding sensitive questions, he could do. Find others to replace, he could too.

"I am afraid he would not accept me to bear his children, for he would not wish to be a father at all."

She caressed Claude's fingers with her own, lowering her head until her eyes were on their hands, her stomach, and her features softened.  
Oddly, Claude found himself more and more comfortable as the conversation went on. Because he could feel the love radiating from Byleth at the mention of a potential child. Because he felt his hands held like they possessed all the answers she needed. He gained confidence in her acts, for she undoubtedly was more confident with these.

"This is but a natural thought. We came to a point where all that matter is to return to our families or found ours. Peace grants such privileges, and I do believe, my friend, that your worries come from a sad misunderstanding of your own feelings. Not that I am an expert in the whole bearing children topic, for I cannot practice it myself."

Byleth chuckled, Claude smiled in return. But her joy faded quickly, and she let go of his hands. He took the opportunity to glide one to her back, maintaining her, while the other drew light patterns from her stomach to her lower abdomen.

"This man is kind. He's caring. He's responsible." She breathed. "These are all the reasons why he wouldn't want children." Byleth closed her eyes, soothed by Claude's ministrations. "He couldn't possibly wish for children he won't be able to see grow. To play with. To hold dear."

Silence followed her words. By now, Claude was fairly certain to know just who she was talking about, and had a feeling she didn't know as such.  
He couldn't say she was wrong: he did not wish to miss his first newborn, nor the tired smile of his love upon labor. Miss their first cry, their first mischief, their first word. All the more reasons to come home quickly, steal away the archbishop from the chastity of the church, marry two countries together.  
Claude felt giddy under the burden of his dreams and promises, searching Byleth's eyes with his own.

"May I ask something, my friend?"

She nodded, unsure.

"Why did you secure my hands on your stomach?"

She seemed taken aback as if the gesture had been but a mere dream for her and she hesitated to answer. Claude soothed her back with his hand, encouraging her.

"I wished for you to coo at them, Claude."

Her face was slightly flushed, as if she, just now, sold herself away. Claude smirked, his patterns coming to a stop as he went down on his knees, placing a hand on her thighs.

"This is something I am willing to do."

She stuttered, not quite trying to say anything and yet coming short on breath. He thought she was refusing his proposal when she let him slide between her thighs. Claude put his head against it, face toward her stomach. He tugged her closer with his arm wrapping her back, and slipped his fingers under her shirt, just to reveal the white skin of her stomach, that he began to caress again.  
He smiled softly as Byleth tried to recover from her surprise. She still was confused, so sure of her feelings, so wronged by her intuition it was nearly offending to her.  
And then, Claude started to coo.

"Hey there," he breathed to no one in particular. "You will need to gain a little fat to take care of them properly," he said while digging his thumb lightly into her flesh. Byleth slowly slid a hand to his hair, not quite pressing, not quite messing, nonetheless here. Claude continued.

"I wonder how many of you will share this place. Your mother seems adamant to give you a fair share of siblings."

He smirked up at her, delighted to witness a pout on her face.

"Maybe will you even share it at the same time." He kissed her sides. "Two of you driving her mad thanks to the clever brains your parents will gift you with. I would have to care for each and any of her will because of you."  
His hand dropped to her naked thigh, tracing lines with his pads, going up and down her skin in a mean of comfort, but also of flirting.  
He kissed Byleth again gently, peppering her stomach with affection. She gripped his hair in surprise, letting a sound akin to a moan fill the quiet room.

"ah- Claude..."

Claude put once again his head against her thigh, looking at her with determination. His stubble effectively tickled her skin. Byleth felt hot and flushed, a pleasing feeling bubbling in her stomach. She stroked his cheek with her hand, staying silent but already foreseeing their future unfold.

"Will you bear my children, Byleth? This time, and for all the other times to come."

"Thank you."

She answered quite simply, and yet this is all she could muster. All the worries, fears, and longing she felt were slowly disappearing, or at least hid behind other delicious feelings she still had a hard time deciphering. In contrast, Claude laughed openly, barely believing what he had heard.

"You know, usually people say 'thank you' to reject the other, not to acknowledge them."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She was embarrassed, not knowing what to do of herself, or what to say for that matter. Claude shifted to kiss her palm, smirking lazily.

"Don't think too much, my dearest friend. I would not wish for you to act any other way than yourself. I understand you. No need to fret."

Byleth frowned, not sure if she was relieved by such a statement or jealous for she still had a hard time understanding Claude. Like now. She was fairly sure they were going to make love, and yet here he was, content with just her petting his head, his eyes closing. Mixing signals were common with him, but she was usually good to decipher the right from the wrong. She studied him for a while, the two of them falling into content silence.

"Claude?"

"Hm?"

"When do you intend to make me children?"

Claude chuckled, staring at her with some kind of disbelieving face she never saw before.

"Impatient much huh?"

When Byleth nipped her lips and frowned in confusion, Claude strengthen his head up.

"Here I was, waiting for your pretty head to come to terms with your own desires." Claude peppered her thigh with soft kisses as he talked, going up her stomach, revealing more and more of her skin as he went. "But I guess I needed not to worry. I am, too, rather hungry." He looked up, not daring to lift her shirt anymore, waiting for some assessment on her part.

Without a word she grabbed his wrist and pulled his hands up, gladly complying to his will. All form of a smile disappeared from his features, fully taking in the beauty that he vowed to make his wife. He assessed the voluptuous forms cut sharp with heavy scars, wishing to know each tale behind them, even these he knew of. His eyes dragged from her lower abdomen to her navel, up her breast, her collar bones, her throat, until she was free and acting coyly. Only then dared he smirk to her, making her fall on her bed to steal her lips.  
Their kiss started of slow, Claude enjoying the first taste of his beloved, Byleth testing the water of her first practice while thinking of the theory. She moved her arms behind his head, pressing their heads further closer, yet not knowing how to press her lips comfortably. Claude took her chin between his fingers, tilting her head to make her melt under his lips. She closed her eyes, moving instinctively, letting him mold her with his tongue until she couldn't breathe anymore.  
Satisfied with himself, Claude let her recover by kissing his way to her breasts, resting upon her shoulder when a thought struck him.

"May I share a secret with you?" He whispered into her skin, trying to hide his embarrassment. As she didn't answer, he continued. "I have no idea what I am doing. I dreamed of you so many times before that I try to fulfill all my desires at once."

"You dreamed of me?" There was a light teasing in her voice, one laced with curiosity and delight, promising a thorough questioning. For now, however, he decided to shut her up by gently digging his teeth in her flesh, creating a chain of love bites until he reached one of her nipples. Her breath itched, apprehensive. She nipped at her fingers, petting Claude's airy forearm for his clothes covered much of his skin. He didn't seem to feel uncomfortably hot underneath them however as he promptly grasped a handful of her breasts, kneading and kissing. He licked her, tongue flat against her hardening nipple. Byleth let out a silent moan, her body shivering for only proof of her pleasure. Claude let his hand wander on her body, exploring her sides, her navel, her scars. He played with her nipple until the faintest of sounds got out of her mouth as she started to give in to pleasure. His wandering hand grazed upon her undergarments exploring deeper when a loud moan broke into the silent room.

"Claude..."

Emboldened by her plea, he reached further, going back and forth on her clothed mound. If her pleas continued, she frantically called for him, grasping his cheeks in her hands.

"Claude... Claude, Claude... Stop, please.."

Claude immediately left his hands up, a flash of panic in his eyes. Did he do something wrong? Was it too much? Was it no good? He started to apologize when she pulled him in for a kiss, soft and calculated.

"It was quite alright" she smiled, lust still dancing in her eyes. "I just... Want to take the better chances out of this."

It took a moment for him to get out of his haze, and for the words to settle in. He breathed softly against her lips, joking.

"Should I have brought False Unicorn Tea instead of some Almyran pine? Maybe you're growing quite bored with this one."

"I would never. Not when it brings me closer to who you are."

The statement made Claude frown but he didn't comment on it, simply stealing a kiss to end the discussion. Now was not the moment to talk about his being and becoming. Tomorrow, maybe.

"So, what is it that you want, Star?"

"Can you fetch the white bottle in the lower drawer? I... May have asked Manuela some products may this occasion arise." She didn't let go just yet, instead whispering in his ear something that flared his passion even more. "Maybe could you use the occasion to get rid of all these layers... I find it unfair that only I got to freeze under your touch, Von Riegan."

"Emboldened much, are we?" Claude licked his lips, straightening himself and stretching his collar a bit as if preparing for something. "It was only a matter of time until you got your spirits up, I should have known."

Byleth chuckled behind her palm, readjusting herself to comfortably watch the show that was about to unfold. In all honestly, she hoped he would not play this game for she never really enjoyed this kind of show. How lucky was she, then, to have chosen a trickster as the father of her children. She rested her head on her fist, lazy smile on her lips as Claude started to get his garments off, one by one. She never knew if he was stretching the moment on purpose or if time just flew by really slowly, but she ended up laughing when he was halfway of getting his belts off, starting to walk weird. Very stiff, and not quite straight. She hid her face with her hair, wishing everything but to see the mischievous smirk on his face. She grabbed her flannel shirt and throw it at him, shoulders shaking.

"By the goddess, hurry up !"

"Fine by me! Never been a fan of this kind of display anyway."

"Not that I asked for it." She couldn't help but add.

Claude merely shrugged both her comment and his clothes off, spreading pieces of his outfit in the room as he reached for the drawer. The vial was tiny and sealed with a cork. Written on it, very clearly and big, read "Fertility". There was no way he could be mistaken. However, the liquid seemed strange. He thought she would have to drink the bottle and wait, yet he wouldn't dare try and drink such a slimy substance. Curiosity got the best of him, quickly returning to Byleth, stealing a kiss upon arrival, and sitting next to her.  
He put the vial against her breasts idly toying with it.

"So. What is it."

"It's for you."

"For me huh? Am I supposed to drink this and die?"

"As much as you would wish it true, no. Give me your hand."

Byleth retrieved the vial and promptly opened it with her teeth, smearing part of its content on Claude's fingers. With her own, she slicked them up nicely before falling back on her bed, casually sliding her undergarment on her legs. Their eyes locked.

"Finger me."

Claude's smirk deepened. Blood rushed down, following suit by caressing Byleth's legs up, up, up, burying his face between her thighs, kissing and nipping.

"Fuck By, what are you making of me? The hot and cold treatment is way too effective." His coated fingers found their way to her mound, soothing her before exploring further. She gasped at the coldness of him, gasped at his gentle ministrations, and gasped again at his eagerness to please. Claude rose to swallow her gasps as they came out, making her smile and caging him in her arm.

"How can you be ashamed of feelings and in control of instinct will always be beyond me."

Byleth took the opportunity to explore Claude's body with one hand, barely hiding her curiosity. Her fingernails got stuck in his hairy chest more than once, she found herself cuddling his pectoral more than any other part. She took their firmness in, squeezing forcefully when Claude tentatively insert a finger in her. She breathed, not used to the sensation of a stranger's body within her. Soon enough, she let go of Claude's neck to take both his pectorals in her hands, her head bobbing. She was slowly losing control as he added another finger and glided slowly, his thumb massaging her bud, his teeth marking her neck. She came to realize what bothered her in the first place. Way before her wishes for children.

"I am wholly, utterly in love with all that defines who you are." She said in a whisper, before chanting his name, cursing. He bit her hard, crooking his fingers in at the sudden declaration. She could feel him hard against her, wanting to reach for him yet too mesmerized by his flushed, lustful face to do anything about it.

"So you do have a wish to die tonight, dearest." He paused, kissing her cheek. He rubbed himself against her a few times in a motion she believed was unconscious. "Do you think this is enough?"

"Ah... Yes it, it most likely is." She sighed, finally reaching for him, stroking lightly. "Can I share a secret of mine too?"

"If you're sure it won't kill the mood," he answered lightly.

"It actually is a bet of mine. It can, or make it better." Byleth looked worried, thrilled.

"Nothing you could ever say would persuade me to stop implanting children in you."

"Fine, so." Her smile looked way too much like his own, whenever he prepared a scheme of some sort. He didn't like it one bit. "I overheard you talking to Nardel the other time." A light brush against her bud made her shiver, Claude's own way to question the odd choice of name for his general. "Ah- Listen, as much as you didn't call him Nader, he didn't call you Claude. My question is, can I call you by your name if just this once?"

Claude's forehead fell upon hers, mixed feelings flashing on his face before letting out a sigh and reaching for her shoulders. He pulled her into a hug.

"I shall discuss with you what my departure entails soon. I promise you."

Byleth let go of him to caress his hair gently, trying to ignore the odd sensation of emptiness.

"This will be a discussion for another time. I just wish to call you for who you are, Khalid."

The name was thrown tentatively, Claude bought it.

"Goddess, please, do that again."

Byleth stretched her fingers around him, squeezing slightly, stroking. Her other hand pets his hair and he groaned, burying his face in her breasts. They stayed like this for a bit, Byleth enjoying Claude indulging in pleasure as she did earlier. Only when she started to ache from the lack of ministration did she let go of him, whining in his ear.

"Khalid, I want you. I want you now."

A low rumble is all she got as an answer before feeling her pelvis rise to meet his, a leg hung on his shoulder. She gripped her bed-sheets in apprehension. She didn't think he would go this fast, obviously mesmerized by the sound of his given name rolling on her tongue. She reached out to him, who took her hand and squeezed.

"Are you alright, delight?"

She nodded, biting her lower lips. He pushed forward in a draining moan, tightening his grip on her hand and thigh to keep himself from hurting Byleth. She rocked her hips once as soon as he was in, however, startling him into a loud groan of her name. She liked it a bit too much.

"I'm alright Khalid." she breathed, slowly rocking herself against him. "The liquid you put in me, ah, it soothed the aching. It opened me further than usual. To be sure your semen would hitch."

Claude followed her rhythm seemingly out of his trance as a smile appeared on his face. He angled Byleth so he could reach deeper within her, making her cry his name again and again.

"Do you mean you put up a scheme against me?" He asked. "To gain my favors? To gain my babies?"

"Goddess! " She cried out, searching for a witty answer in her hazy mind. "If it is what it takes to get children from you-"

She never finished her sentence, mouth on hers forcefully opened her up in the same way she got opened down. She liked it. To lose control, to let herself go. To let Claude hold her, please her as he chased his downfall. Byleth bit his lip, making him bleed. Deep inside, she wished to do more, to give him the most pleasurable time of all as he was already creating hers. She couldn't quite comprehend how her lying back and taking all his might be enough.  
She called his name in a litany, barely a whisper hidden by his calls. The more quick did she talk the more fervent Claude became, until she stopped to register anything, a silent scream falling from her abused mouth. She went limp, in a pleasant haze as Claude finished chasing his pleasure through her. She heard him murmuring her name between kisses as if he was afraid she would disappear if he were too loud.  
Soon, she felt full. Full of Claude, letting go of her leg and nestling in the crook of her neck. She felt his rabid heart against her skin, making her relax. Something was comforting in the beating of a heart. Maybe was it because she never had to experience herself its restrictions, but the loudness of its beating sparked something in her. Some kind of presence she never felt. Maybe will she be able to hear her children's heart within her body. How delightful would it be, to feel the life within her? Byleth pet Claude's hair with a content sigh, brushing against her stomach, wishing for the best to come. Claude shifted, breath calming down but making her painfully aware of his presence within.

"Do you intend to move at some point, Khalid?" She asked.

"I'm taking the better chance out of this." He mimicked her prays from earlier, readjusting so it would be less painful to her. "I do wish to come back to you with a child in your arms, love."

"I will be waiting for you to try again and again." Her knuckles brushed against his abdomen."To be frank with you, I am not sure if life can arise from a body without a heart."

"You're a living goddess. If your body found a way to sustain you, it will find a way to sustain them." He took her hand and linked their fingers. "Besides, Mother Sothis wouldn't know to let a child die under her care. That's what Rhea kept saying."

"You must be right." She closed her eyes. "You still should get off. It's going to dry." She added with a tinge of amusement in her tone. He kissed her silly, painfully parting from her.

"Fine. Let me retrieve some wet cloth, Star."

**Author's Note:**

> False Unicorn is known for its fertility properties.
> 
> "Babies are cool, making them even more" - Claude Von Riegan Eisner, King of Almyra, He Who Was Enlightened, father of 3.
> 
> Whoops forgot to stick my twitter in there: @Preintice (Prein's quill)  
> Come bother me about FE !


End file.
